Ignorance is bliss
by SukiKyoufu
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki a big shot lawyer, Rukia Kuchiki just an escort working hard to get by. Will her life change for the better? Or will getting involved with him be a big mistake! M for futue content


**AUTHOR NOTE: Hihi! This is my first ByaRuki fic so I hope you guys enjoy the ride! I hope to update once a week but we shall see! Not much ByaRuki in this chapter as I'm just setting you guys up! But enjoy none the less~**

* * *

Another day at work, it wasn't all bad she did enjoy her job. It wasn't a boring office job, it wasn't the type of job she could be unhappy in as the kids could always put a smile upon her face. It was so rewarding and she certainly wasn't in it for the money. Rukia Kuchiki was an escort or as they now called it 'personal assistant' she'd assist children with difficulties (of a wide variety) taking them to and from school. It seemed simple, the hours weren't overall impressive and the pay… well it wasn't something you could live off with running your own home but Rukia did it for the children. She had worked at her firm for over a year and had seen many kids come and go from her bus but she'd never thought of quitting. Sure she had to take up another job to keep herself from debt but you'd never hear a complaint leave her lips.

"You look tired."

As if on cue her ride for the morning was here, bright an early as always but they had to be. If they didn't leave by quarter past seven they'd hit morning traffic rush and hence forth they'd all be late for school.

"Good morning Ukitake." Ignoring his statement of looking tired she clambered into the bus giving her driver a smile, she had worked alongside Ukitake for a couple of months now but they had become good friends over the short period of time.

"Second job? Honestly Rukia you are working yourself to the bone." A sigh left the pale man's lips as he pulled out of her driveway to head to their first destination.

"You know this job doesn't cover the bills, plus I'm fine!" Fingers moved turning on the radio as the younger tried to reassure him that she would be fine and that there was no need to worry. "Where we headed? We don't usually go this way."

Greeted by tree's and fields of corn Ukitake had turned down a different slip road than usual, they're run was simple and she knew it off by heart having done it for weeks but this was a new way to her.

"New kid, Yachiru her name is, only six and her mother has informed us she has major learning difficulties. Plus has a tendency to be a bit out of hand." Passing the sheet with the address and a little bit about the child Ukitake focused on his driving once more after turning on the radio to listen to Heart FM.

"Poor thing, but I'm sure Nel will love not being the only girl on this bus now." Chuckling she tucked the paper away in her folder, their bus usually held four children, now to be five. On different days certain children would be in and others some would not. Each day was different.

* * *

Yachiru: Six year old little girl with pink hair (not real hair) her anxiety can find her pulling out her own hair hence the wig. Major learning difficulties and suffers with Attention deficit disorder and is known to become quite hypo at times.

Nel: Four year old little girl with green hair (she dyed It for charity.) Bound by a wheelchair, unable to feel anything from the waist down. A bright child who also has trouble forming some words but is rarely unhappy.

Hanataro: A shy thirteen year old boy, suffers from epileptic fits. Barely speaks dues to lack of confidence.

Heika: Seventeen year old boy who again suffers with major learning difficulties, but doesn't stop him from flirting with every lady he sees. A complete and utter sweetheart.

Kirito: A young four year old with a very vivid imagination, sometimes delusional but you can't break him from his state as it's like waking up a sleep walker. Best to leave him be at times.

* * *

But to Rukia each child was special, she had bonded with each and every one on her bus and made sure they all had a fun and safe journey to school. "I wonder if Heika is in today, I heard he was off with the flu for a few days."

"They've not said anything over the radio." Giving a shrug the white haired man pulled into a very fancy looking drive, electronic gate with high tec security and what looked to be acres of land behind the metal fencing. Pressing the buzzer they were soon issued in and after five minutes he stopped the bus outside the front door. Both driver and assistant looked around in awe awe at how magnificent this home was.

The grand house, no it was not a house but a mannor that could hold many different families inside. Everything was sleek looking and modern, door had a black shine with a silver plated knocker. Was that a butler that Rukia just saw from the window? After marvelling at the beautiful home it caught her attention that she needed to get out the step and open the door to the bus else Yachiru would not be able to board. Shaking her head violet orbs caught sight of a fountain as she opened up but what caught her attention was the fact there was Koi in the fountain. Was it a pond as well?

"You're late."

A cold dark voice brought her to her attention and she was met with a wealthy looking man, impatient looking one too. "I apolo…"

"I'm now late for work which is your doing."

How rude! He just cut her off like that mid apology, what shocked her even more was the fact he just turned on his heel and walked inside. The nerve! Who the hell did he think he was acting in such a way, they were five minutes late due to traffic, it could not be helped and she was just about to apologise had he not rudely butted in. Sighing to herself she knelt down to the new child,

"Yachiru right? I'm Rukia" Holding out her hand she aided the new addition onto the bus, strapping her in securely. She placed the pink bags of the child at the front and moved to shut the door when she caught sight of a white Porsche driving away, Presumably the father who was complaining about being late.

"Don't be mad at uncle Bya bya, he was late to meeting and mom had an urgent case"

_Bya Bya?_ Come to mention it there wasn't a note about a father on her records… _uncle?_ Ah yes he was the relative. Byakuya Kuchiki. Now where had she heard that name before?

"Who knew we'd be picking up a kid related to the famous lawyer Byakuya Kuchiki _eh?_ Pleasure to meet you Yachiru, I hope you have a nice time with us~"

Face dropped, of course that was the lawyer who had not lost a case yet. Shrugging to herself she strapped herself back in as the bus started back up to get the next kid, he was rude. Cold. Just because he was a high flyer didn't mean he had to be arrogant about it! Rukia was generally friends with all the parents, letting them know if anything happened at school or on the ride, she was the middle person who passed messages through and already she knew this Byakuya Kuchiki was not someone she wanted to associate with.

**Not in her lifetime.**


End file.
